


Como Resgatar seu Marido Inefável de...

by Pipezinha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale in his Ultimate Angelical Form, Blood and Violence, Crowley in his demonic form, Eventual Romance, Hastur is a bag of bad feelings, I mention violence?, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inappropriate Humor, Kidnapping, Lucifer is Sarcastic Bitch, M/M, Sarcasm
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: Esta é uma fic peculiar, vinda de uma mente insana. Baseada em conversas sobre Belas Maldições e Crossovers possíveis, algumas piadas internas e meu desejo de escrever sobre as formas demoníacas e angelicais finais dos personagens. Ainda não atingi o nível de gore que eu gostaria, mas eu sou muito soft quando se trata de tortura. Mesmo assim, nos capítulos em que ocorrer sangue escorrendo, eu vou avisar.No mais, os personagens de Belas Maldições/Good Omens são de propriedade de Terry Prachett e Neil Gaiman, Lúcifer de Neil Gaiman e DC/Vertigo Comics, Azazel pertence à Shine Limited/Warner (sim, daquela série do Fassbender, se bem que tem um Azazel no Triunvirato do Inferno do Gaiman) e meus personagens originais são meus para torturá-los à minha vontade.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. Jovens Bruxas (nível fácil)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoxterCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxterCat/gifts).

Era para ser um final de semana tranquilo como eles estavam tendo já há alguns meses. Aziraphale tinha comprado ingressos para o Festival Medieval em East Sussex e lá foram eles para Herstmonceux Castle.(¹)

-Às vezes você é tão nostálgico, Anjo.

-Não seja rabugento, Amado. -Aziraphale estava excitado com a perspectiva de voltar no tempo, nem que fosse só por algumas horas.

-A época medieval, pelo que eu me recordo, foi um tempo sem água encanada e quente, sem geladeira, com palhas cheias de insetos no lugar de colchões.

-Oh, pelo Amor! Vamos ficar numa hospedaria cheia de todos os confortos do século 21! Eu nem nos inscrevi para participar dos torneios, oras! Eu adoraria entrar numa justa só para ver se eu não perdi o jeito.

-Graças pelas pequenas bênçãos.

-Você AINDA continua não gostando de cavalos.

-Foi um erro de design que me incomoda até hoje. Se eu soubesse que ia machucar a bunda e assar as coxas do avatar humano, eu teria feito BEM diferente.

Aziraphale jogou a cabeça para trás e riu durante uma boa parte do caminho. Eles estacionaram na hospedaria, um impressionante prédio de quatro andares em pedra e carvalho, histórico por fora mas bem moderno por dentro (para alívio de Crowley) e após se registrarem, foram andar pela cidade. O festival ia começar amanhã e os arredores já estavam bem cheios de gente.

Eles estavam de mãos dadas, mas Azira soltou para fazer sombra com ambas as mãos numa vitrine e ele sentiu Crowley colocar o queixo em seu ombro para ver também. Só que de repente, o peso do outro sumiu. Aziraphale se virou devagar e seu inefável marido tinha evaporado em pleno ar!!

O Principado colocou as mãos na cintura e balançou a cabeça.

“_Ora essa, que coisa mais atípica! Alguém está invocando demônios, pegou o meu, só pode! Vamos rastrear o danado, antes que a encrenca aumente...”_

Enquanto isso o citado demônio está voltando aos seus sentidos humanos, porque esse tipo de ação rápida deixa as moléculas corporais meio... sacudidas. O primeiro dos seus sentidos a voltar ao normal é o tato, e ele sente tábuas debaixo das mãos. _“Não estou mais na rua, estou dentro de algum lugar”._ O nariz sente o cheiro de mofo e levemente de giz. _“Sótão ou porão. E deve ter símbolos desenhados no chão”_ Seus ouvidos registram risadinhas e gritinhos excitados. _“Oh, garotas! Primeira invocação é sempre excitante!”_ E seus olhos se abriram para confirmar todos os outros sentidos. Os gritinhos excitados aumentaram para um certo horror.

-Você é mesmo um demônio! Uau!

-Sim, sim, eu sou. - Crowley começou a examinar os símbolos no chão, se levantando.

Cinco garotas, a mais velha no máximo com 17 anos, cochicharam um pouco até que a suposta líder deu um passo à frente:

-Demônio, ordeno que fale seu nome.

Crowley mordeu o lábio, para não rir alto. Mesmo assim, escapou um som de escárnio.

-Nós te invocamos para nos servir. Você vai ter que fazer tudo que nós mandarmos.

-Moça, não é bem assim que funciona. Primeiro, tudo começa com um FAMILIAR, que não é um demônio. Depois, demônios não são gênios, não concedem desejos. Eles fazem PACTOS. Geralmente vantajosos pra nós, não para vocês, humanos. E por último, não menos importante e mais perigoso, quem foi que fez esse pentagrama no chão? Quem ensinou vocês?

-Fu-fu-fui eu. - uma menina de óculos levantou a mão. - Segui todas as instruções descritas no livro.

-Ah, tem um livro. Certo. Vocês não sabem da regra fundamental de todo filme de terror? Não sair lendo palavras desconhecidas de livros velhos porque sempre dá merda?

-Não acreditem nele, demônios mentem! - A mais velha puxou o rabo de cavalo e empinou o peito. - Ele quer que duvidemos de nós mesmas, mas sabemos o que estamos fazendo. Daqui pra frente vamos mostrar o nosso poder. VOCÊ VAI TER QUE NOS OBEDECER.

Crowley rolou os olhos e suspirou:

-Não, não tenho. Pentagramas de invocação são perigosíssimos sem escudos de proteção. Só invocar demônios não basta, vocês tem que garantir que os mesmos não saiam dele. - Em duas passadas, ele estava fora do círculo – Viu? E agora, o que me impede de esquartejar vocês e pintar as paredes do sótão com as suas entranhas?

As meninas deram um berro de terror em uníssono, deixaram cair o livro no chão e iam sair correndo, quando bateram em Aziraphale, na porta do sótão.

-Amado, essa última parte foi totalmente desnecessária!

-Olá, Anjo. Bem vindo à nossa aula de O QUE NÃO FAZER QUANDO SE ENCONTRA UM LIVRO ANTIGO DE BRUXARIA NO SÓTÃO DA CASA DA AVÓ.

-Vo-vo-você é mesmo um anjo? Veio nos salvar do demônio?

-Na verdade, vim buscá-lo mas salvar vocês de vocês mesmas. Se fosse um outro demônio, do jeito que vocês fizeram tudo errado, ia precisar de mais que um anjo e um milagre para resolver essa situação. Não vou apagar as memórias de vocês para que entendam: não se brinca com o desconhecido porque na ficção parece muito legal. É perigoso.

-Só vou apagar as nossas feições. - Anthony estalou os dedos. As meninas foram descendo as escadas, devagar, enquanto Aziraphale pegava o livro.

-Você é um demônio! - o anjo bateu com o livro no braço do esposo preternatural – mais de uma menina molhou as calças com a sua ameaça.

-Ai! Você é um anjo, não pode ser bruto! Mas é sério, se fosse um outro demônio, com essa merda mal feita sem contenção, elas já tinham virado decoração de Halloween na parede. Podemos continuar nosso passeio? - estendeu o cotovelo para o anjo.

-Sim, podemos. Ah, Amado, você é terrível, às vezes...

N/A: (¹) O Festival existe de verdade. Recomendo procurar por ele no Google.


	2. Jogadores de RPG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuamos no modo fácil, agora com jogadores de RPG.   
continuamos também sem gore só com um certo humor.   
levem na esportiva, porque eu não tenho nada contra quem joga.

-E aí, mano, preparado para o jogo de hoje?

-Preparadíssimo! Até comprei uns braceletes mágicos no E-bay!

-Que da hora! Vem com um papiro com instruções de como prender um anjo. Vamos, vamos invocar aí a parada, quem sabe a gente já tem um anjo nosso pra hora que a galera chegar?

Enquanto esse papo entre dois adolescentes rolava num apartamento lá pras bandas do Hyde Park, um conhecido casal estava fazendo um piquenique em outro parque, aproveitando o sol de primavera.

-Obrigado por ter aceitado em vir a Londres, Amado.

-Nem foi tanto sacrifício assim, meu anjo. Você pode experimentar o cupcake de pêssego que sua confeitaria favorita inventou para a nova estação e eu vou buscar um novo vaso de orquídea brasileira na floricultura na volta. Vantagem para ambos os lados.

-Sim! Tudo muito ticket.... - e Aziraphale nem pode terminar a frase, sumindo da frente de Crowley.

-Diabos! De novo não. - Crowley estalou os dedos, tudo voltando para a cesta de piquenique e se concentrou em achar o marido inefável. DESSA vez ele ia estripar umas adolescentes.

No apartamento, dois jovens rpgistas olhavam assombrados para a figura definitivamente angelical que estava na frente deles, com os pulsos presos nos braceletes que um deles segurava, estranhamente segurando um cupcake numa das mãos.

-Oh, céus! O que vocês fizeram?

-Nós?

-A gente só leu umas palavras neste papiro, cara! Porra, mano, você é um anjo de verdade? Que maneiro! O bracelete é real, maluco. E comprei na promoção, nem foi tão caro assim.

Aziraphale levantou os olhos para o céu, tentando sentir as vibrações no ar. Suspirou:

-Vai sim, custar muito caro a vocês, se vocês não ficarem atrás de mim agora mesmo! Ele vem vindo extremamente irritado, achando que eu fui sequestrado de propósito. ATRÁS DE MIM, AGORA!

-Ih, velho, o tiozinho do Paraíso ficou mó irritado com a gente. Fica frio, cara, vamos dar um jeito de tirar essas algemas de você e... que barulho é esse? Parece uma...

-Co-co-bra!! Tem uma cobra gigantesca atrás de nós!! - Um jovem desmaiou e o outro pulou para a segurança atrás do anjo.

-Realmente, Amado. - Aziraphale sacudiu a cabeça. - ISSO era mesmo necessário? Você ainda vai matar um jovem do coração assim.

-Vossssssse é ssssssssequessssstrado e não quer que eu reaja mal? Ssssssssse foder, anjo.

-Modere sua linguagem, amor. Tem menores de idade no local. - Aziraphale olhou para o rapaz tremendo às suas costas. - Não se preocupe que ele só tem tamanho. Anthony, dava pra sair do modo Anaconda Jurássica? Você está deixando o menino apavorado aqui.

-Essssa é a ideia. Me dá um motivo para eu não esssssssssstripar ele e o amigo aqui e agora?

-Porque foi sem querer, mais sem querer que as meninas naquela vez.

-Sim, sério. A gente ia jogar Changeling, o Jack comprou esses braceletes aqui e só lemos umas palavras no papiro que veio na caixa, a gente não sabia que ia prender seu amigo, dona cobra.

Aziraphale riu, Crowley estalou a língua.

-Querido, ele é uma cobra macho. E eu sou o marido dele.

-Ahn. Desculpa aí. Não é à toa que ele ficou puto. Mas dava pra não me comer?

-Sim. Você comprou esses braceletes onde? Eu pago por eles.

-Não, eu pago. - Crowley saiu do modo serpente enquanto eles não estavam olhando e puxou a carteira. - De repente, eu tenho um ótimo uso para eles hoje ainda.

-Sério? - Os olhos de Aziraphale brilharam

-Anjo, eu mereço uma compensação em espécie.

-Oh, seu demônio tentador.

-O melhor de todos. E aí, cara, vai querer quanto dos braceletes?

Como o tal Jack não dava sinais de se recuperar do desmaio tão cedo, seu amigo Josh pegou a caixa, verificou o preço no E-bay, Crowley pagou um pouco a mais e eles foram embora, apagando as memórias dos dois.

-Estou ficando igual ao Sr. K do Homens de Preto, cacete. Por onde eu passo vou apagando memórias.

-E você vai fazer o quê mesmo comigo, Amado?

-Anjo, vou te prender na parede com esses braceletes, te foder devagar e tão gostoso que você também vai se esquecer de quem é e de todo o resto. Se prepara.


	3. Um Mistico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agora no modo médio, vamos incluir um pouco de violência, angst e gore.   
Afinal, a paciência de um demônio tem limites...

Era uma vez um menino chamado Karl. Karl via e sentia coisas estranhas desde a infância. Sua mãe achava que ele era uma criança com muita imaginação, mas seus vizinhos achavam que ele era doente. Um tanto quanto desmiolado. Sua avó pensou em levá-lo a um padre exorcista, mas o pai e o avô consideravam que era “excesso de frescura, esse moleque só quer chamar a atenção” e deixaram-no em paz.

Quando ele ficou adolescente, descobriu na internet que haviam mais pessoas paranormais como ele e, achando que tinha descoberto sua tribo, foi atrás dos jovens místicos dos sites. Que se encheram rapidinho do seu jeito arrogante de achar que era uma espécie de Escolhido. E também o deixaram de lado.

As pessoas realmente com poderes e sabedoria tentavam ensiná-lo, mas Karl achava que tinha mais poder & sabedoria que elas e que ninguém tinha nada para acrescentar em sua vida. Tanto eram burras e lerdas que ele afirmava que havia algo sobrenatural acontecendo no Soho e os velhos desconversavam. Ele SENTIA algo estranho naquele bairro, por que ninguém investigava?

Agora que Crowley e Aziraphale tinham se mudado para o chalé no interior, a assinatura de energia deles havia diminuído em Londres, mas não se apagado completamente. Anthony mantinha o apartamento em Mayfair porque era conveniente para ambos mas o anjo abriu mão do prédio da A.Z. Fell & Co. Não sem MUITA dor no coração, mas não tinha porque mantê-lo. Todos os seus preciosos livros estavam em segurança na biblioteca do chalé, com a vantagem de não ter que retirar nenhum curioso querendo comprá-los.

Anthony foi ajudar a limpar o prédio de todos os símbolos e assinaturas energéticas que haviam.

-Tem certeza que não esquecemos nada?

-Não sinto mais nada no ar, Amado. Além da nostalgia pairando, claro. Mas vai me custar muito manter o prédio e as proteções intactas. Devolvo aos humanos. Talvez eles aluguem para outra livraria. Ou para um simpático café temático!!

-Visitaremos regularmente quando passarmos por Londres, Anjo.

Crowley nunca assumiria o quanto de angústia e tristeza lhe dava entrar ali ainda hoje, revendo aquele prédio pegando fogo e consumindo tudo. Se livrar daquele fantasma era uma boa. Sem ter nenhuma culpa que foi ele quem deu uma ínfima sugestão ao Zira para passar pra frente, melhor ainda. O melhor tentador de todo Céu, Inferno e adjacências, oras. Reputação a zelar e blablabla.

Virou na verdade uma daquelas livrarias onde se pode tomar um café. Os livros ficavam no mezanino, as mesinhas embaixo, a luz do sol pela claraboia criando um efeito maravilhoso e acolhedor. Aziraphale amava aquele espaço novo tão conhecido. E os novos donos se encantavam por tudo dar tão maravilhosamente certo em seu empreendimento.

Até que um dia Karl entrou no estabelecimento, mais para fugir do calor do dia e comprar um chá gelado que qualquer outra coisa, porque ele odiava cafés temáticos e achava que livros não deveriam ser deixados perto de comida. Ele também odiava livrarias e leitores de ficção, aqueles fãs de Harry Potter se achando “os” bruxos.

Foi quando ele sentiu um resquício muito fraco de uma assinatura energética. E ficou em alerta. Não vinha das paredes nem das pessoas, mas do chão. Exatamente embaixo da clarabóia, onde o sol batia. Aquilo merecia ser investigado, mas à noite, onde talvez a luz do luar influenciasse melhor o ambiente.

Durante uma semana, Karl investigou os hábitos do café, se tinha alarme, onde ficava, a que horas os donos saíam, a que horas voltavam para abrir de manhã, funcionários e tal. Conseguiu até fazer um molde da chave da porta de serviço.

A energia, mesmo fraca, mostrava que ali deveria ter um portal. Portais podem ser abertos para dimensões, boas ou ruins.

-E dependendo como eu usar, posso invocar tanto anjos, demônios ou equivalentes. Vou me preparar com as contenções mais potentes e abrir o portal. Vou mostrar para aqueles velhos que eles jamais foram sábios e o quanto erraram em me ignorar. Vou provar de uma vez por todas que eu sou O MELHOR e eles vão ter que se curvar a mim. TODOS VÃO TER QUE ME RECONHECER COMO O MELHOR!

Num chalé na Baixa Tadfield uma bruxa está tentando se concentrar na cozinha, mas ela está perdendo o ponto das claras em neve, já queimou o dedo e percebeu que colocou mais sal do que devia na salada. Newton já colocou o casaco e está comentando com ela enquanto enfaixa o dedo queimado:

-Comemos fora hoje, não é esse o problema. O que exatamente você está sentindo?

-Não sei e é isso que me irrita mais. Eu não sou a Agnes, não sei prever o futuro com exatidão milimétrica. Mas é como um dedo latejando, sabe? Tem alguma coisa errada mas eu não consigo descobrir o que.

Em outro chalé, Aziraphale está franzindo a testa para o livro que está lendo, porque ele percebeu que faz um tempo que a leitura não está rendendo. O olhar dele sempre volta ao mesmo parágrafo. Abandonando o livro na mesa ao lado, ele verifica a hora. Pelo barulho, Crowley está entretido no atelier, lixando alguma de suas esculturas de madeira. O anjo olha pela janela, nenhuma nuvem no céu... então por que ele está sentindo uma tempestade se formando?

Naquela noite, Karl se preparou da melhor forma que sabia ou pode imaginar. Calculou quando a luz da lua ia entrar pela clarabóia exatamente no ponto central do chão da livraria e desenhou no chão não só um pentagrama de invocação, mas o cobriu segundo seu conhecimento da sagrada geometria com símbolos de contenção e absorção de energia. Adicionou um símbolo de direcionamento, para que todas as vezes que a criatura tentasse aumentar o seu poder fosse transferido para ele, a fim de continuar mantendo ela ali. Satisfeito consigo mesmo, totalmente orgulhoso de seu trabalho, Karl acendeu as velas e ordenou ao portal que reabrisse, trazendo de volta a última criatura que passou por ele.

Crowley estava deitado na rede da varanda, admirando o céu estrelado numa leseira sem compromisso. Ouviu um trovão ao longe. Ergueu uma sobrancelha de dúvida. O som se repetiu mais perto e de repente, um raio de energia caiu direto na sua cozinha, fazendo sua louça se espatifar em zilhões de cacos, seus eletrodomésticos torrarem com o curto circuito e quando a luz diminuiu de intensidade, nada de Aziraphale no local. Só uns pequenos raios ainda brilhando.

-MAS QUE PORRA ACONTECEU AQUI? Anjo, hoje alguém vai pro inferno literalmente nesta merda e vou eu mesmo entregar! Eu juro!

Aziraphale ainda estava zonzo, os ouvidos humanos retinindo e os olhos doloridos, mas seu corpo preternatural entrou em modo de combate automaticamente. Ele sentiu mais do que ouviu um ofego perto e as palavras se formaram em sua mente:

-Oh, mas é um anjo! EU SABIA!! EU SABIA!! Toma, agora, seus anciãos de merda!! O tempo todo havia um anjo na vizinhança e vocês ignoraram. Pois ele é meu, agora!

Entrando em foco novamente, Zira deu uma geral na situação. Ele estava no café livraria, SUA EX livraria, o humano à sua frente conseguiu restaurar e abrir o antigo portal dela. Ele ainda estava em seu avatar terreno – graças pelas pequenas bençãos – mas o modo automático de defesa fez com que suas asas ficassem à amostra. Os círculos da Sagrada Geometria não era somente invocação mas contenção. E... absorção de energia? Oh, céus...

-Caríssimo, você está cometendo um grave erro. Sugiro que me liberte agora ou as consequências serão terríveis.

-Serão sim, mas não para mim, anjo. Você está sob o meu controle agora. Ordeno que me obedeça.

-Ai, que saco isso. Todo mundo só pensa em capturar uma criatura para sugar seu poder. Carece de imaginação e ambição isso, sabia? Eu não sou obrigado, queridinho. -Aziraphale cruzou os braços – Só quero ver como eu vou fazer para proteger você dentro deste círculo.

-E por que eu precisaria de proteção, anjo, se você não pode me alcançar muito menos ferir?

-Ele não, mas EU posso. - Crowley estendeu o braço e pegou Karl pelo pescoço, por detrás – Libera meu anjo AGORA! E você, nem um pio sobre pegar leve.

-Amado...

-Não, não, nem pensar. Demorei muito para conseguir chegar até aqui, não vou desistir assim tão fácil. Pensei muito que talvez a criatura não viesse só, tivesse comparsas. Então espalhei símbolos de contenção por toda a livraria.

Que se acenderam e fizeram um círculo maior em torno deles. Crowley gemeu e caiu de joelhos, segurando a mão. Aziraphale ergueu sua energia sem pensar, ao ver o marido sofrendo. Mas abaixou logo em seguida sabendo que ia ser sugada pelo mago. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. Agora era uma questão de inteligência e estratégia, não de força. Se o portal estava no modo reverso, trazendo quem usou por último, ele foi o último naquela vez mas o penúltimo foi Metatron. Ele se ajoelhou e fazendo uma cobertura para si mesmo com o casaco, invocou a Voz de Deus baixinho, explicando o tipo de encrenca em que estava.

Em segundos o poder do Serafim passou pelo portal e brilhou na livraria toda, queimando todos os símbolos de contenção e quando se retirou levou consigo o portal do chão. Aziraphale agradeceu ainda ajoelhado e antes de se levantar pediu ajuda telepaticamente a um dos anciãos da vizinhança. Ao receber permissão, o trouxe para a livraria num estalar de dedos. (²)

Crowley já estava segurando Karl pela gola da camisa. O senhor Hardy cumprimentou o anjo e o demônio.

-Mestres Crowley e Aziraphale. Não posso dizer que estou contente em vê-los, apesar de ser verdade, porque também vejo que Karl acabou arrumando encrenca com vocês.

-Vai falar que você sabia da existência deles e não me contou nada? Vocês, seus velhos, tiveram contato com anjos e demônios e nunca os usaram para nada!! Seus inúteis!! Velhos toscos!!

-Nós quisemos te ensinar, meu jovem. Mas você sempre se achou o máximo e nunca quis nossa guia. Uma das lições mais importantes que você não quis aprender é que não usamos nenhuma criatura, da natureza ou sobrenatural, para nos servir. Nós pedimos sua ajuda e ela é livre para aceitar ou não. Os Mestres aqui presentes sempre nos agraciaram com suas bençãos e lhes somos gratos por sua amizade e compreensão.

-Senhor Hardy, a estima é mútua, posso lhe assegurar. Mas por favor, me ajude a convencer meu Amado Esposo a perdoar este jovem humano e não lhe fazer mal.

O ancião olhou para Karl e para Crowley, fez uma mesura e encarou Aziraphale:

-Mestre Aziraphale, é da sua natureza ser amoroso e achar que todas as criaturas de Deus merecem compreensão e perdão. Mas quem planta cactos não colhe uvas. Todo mundo sabe que as ações causam não só reações mas consequências. Desde o começo Karl só soube desprezar o ensinamento em prol do conhecimento que traz o poder, numa espiral de vaidade e orgulho. Ele não vai saber tirar proveito desse seu perdão e numa próxima vez fará pior. Veja o estrago que ele fez a este estabelecimento, não é melhor utilizarmos nossa energia em restaurá-lo?

Aziraphale olhou por cima do ombro do humano mais velho para Anthony, cujos olhos amarelos brilhavam sobrenaturalmente. E com lágrimas escorrendo dos seus olhos azuis, concordou silenciosamente. Enquanto ele ia restaurando a livraria, sentiu Crowley abrir um portal.

-Onde estamos?

-No inferno. Seu corpo material vai ser encontrado num beco do Soho e vai ser considerado mais uma vítima da violência urbana. Apenas um número nas estatísticas. Seus pais vão chorar só por um tempo, você não tem amigos para ser lembrado com carinho, esse é o fim de toda pessoa egoísta e umbigocentrada.

Karl olhou para o demônio e quis ainda dar uma última palavra:

-Seu amigo anjo já viu sua verdadeira forma ou você mente pra ele o tempo todo sobre ser bonitão?

-Garoto, você é muito retardado, já te falaram isso em vida? Você não é ousado nem corajoso nem porra nenhuma que sua vaidade fez você acreditar. Claro que meu esposo já viu minha verdadeira forma. TODAS elas. Ele gosta de todas. - Crowley sorriu e as presas se sobressairam. Ele passou a língua nos caninos. - Vem, vamos fazer um tour sobrevoando os círculos do inferno. Você não é Dante mas vou ser seu fucking Virgílio. Afinal, fui eu e minha equipe que criamos essas torturas, tenho um certo orgulho delas.

Liberando as asas negras e cravando as garras compridas nos ombros de Karl, saiu voando com ele pelos campos de tortura.

-Como se diz na Internet, quando cheguei aqui, tudo era mato. Ou um vazio. Enchemos isso aqui da pior forma possível. Oh, nem deu cinco minutos você está chorando de dor? Não sabia que as garras de um demônio cortam o tecido da alma em tiras? Pois é. Da mesma forma que você fez meu anjo chorar, querido. Ele tem uma tendência absurda em perdoar e tentar esquecer. EU NÃO. Oh, mas eu sou um demônio, então rancor & vingança fazem parte do pacote. Olha ali, tem espaço para os hereges, os que se entregam aos vícios, os mesquinhos e avarentos, os que são violentos, os traidores, os corruptores, os hipócritas... LESTER!!

-Oh, olá, chefia. Visitando os pobres diabos hoje?

-Entrega especial. Fiz questão de trazer este. Além da vaidade sem limites, ainda quis torturar um anjo.

-Humanos idiotas. Podemos fazer rodízio com ele na ala dos hereges e dos falsos sábios.

-Por que não? Vocês tem a eternidade toda mesmo. É todo seu. DIVIRTA-SE.

-Nossa, Mestre Crowley, agradecemos. Carne nova é sempre melhor. Eles se surpreendem com o tratamento ainda e dão prazer ao nosso círculo de torturadores.

Enquanto isso, Aziraphale está chorando numa igreja vazia em Londres. Gabriel foi buscá-lo.

-Eu sei, eu sou muito frouxo mesmo.

-Você já ouviu, mas eu vou repetir: as pessoas tem que entender as consequências de seus atos. Deus perdoa, mas a pessoa tem que se arrepender e pedir perdão. Se ela se mantiver altiva e insistindo no erro, não podemos evitar que ela caia. É o livre arbítrio. Por isso deixamos Crowley fazer o seu trabalho. Venha, vamos pra casa. Miguel e eu trabalhamos na sua cozinha até agora. Não tenho certeza se ficou igual a antes, foi pela nossa memória...

Aziraphale sorriu e eles foram voando até o chalé. Miguel estava na porta da cozinha, uma xícara de chá nas mãos, que entregou ao dono da casa:

-Consegui fazer o chá, então sim, está tudo funcionando.

-Grato a vocês, em meu nome e do meu esposo, que aliás está demorando muito. - Aziraphale franziu a testa – Onde ele se meteu?

Gabriel sacou o celular celestial e apertou o primeiro número da memória. Uma voz bem mau humorada atendeu:

-Que foi agora, bunda mole?

-Também é um prazer falar com você, Belzebu. Bel, você viu o Crowley por aí? Ele foi despachar uma alma e ainda não voltou. Sei que a burocracia aí é um problema mas...

-Só despachar uma alma é coisa simples, formulário básico, três vias com cópia carbonada. Espera na linha que eu vou perguntar se ele tá lá batendo papo na sala de xerox.

Gabriel rolou os olhos.

-Ela colocou uma música de espera no celular e é uma tortura infernal. Ela faz de propósito, essa vadia.

-Faço mesmo, assim você não fica me ligando a toda hora. Não, ele já preencheu o formulário e foi embora. Mais alguma coisa?

-Não, muito... Ela desligou, essa mal educada. Você acha que ela tá mentindo, Miguel?

Mas foi Aziraphale quem respondeu, pondo a mão sobre o coração:

-Não, Belzebu não está mentindo. Mas Crowley não saiu do inferno ainda. Ele está preso lá, em algum lugar...

N/A: EITA! Sim, o nível HARD começa no HARD mesmo. (²) Metatron É a própria Sagrada Geometria, então, pra ele apagar os símbolos e levar tudo embora é muito simples. 02/11/2019.


	4. Do Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bom, aqui vai haver muito palavrão, ódio irrestrito, violência e sangue.  
Não que a tortura seja explícita, mas se você tiver uma imaginação fértil, vai te incomodar.

Conforme o Inferno foi se ampliando, tanto em tamanho metafísico quanto em almas, Lúcifer achou que seria mais fácil manejá-lo dividindo em Seções. Os chefes das Seções sabiam fazer da vida dos seus subordinados um segundo inferno. Mas nunca um chefe tentou derrubar o outro. Até agora.

Apesar de Hastur ser um Duque do Inferno e ter todo um departamento subordinado a ele, o rancor não o deixava. A amizade diplomática entre Belzebu e Gabriel o incomodava muito, tanto quanto a admiração de Lúcifer por Crowley. Sua aura irradiava a milhas de distância. Acabou chamando a atenção de Azazel.

De bajulação em bajulação, afirmando que sim, Hastur era subestimado por Belzebu e Lúcifer não ligava para o Inferno como um todo, Azazel conseguiu um poderoso aliado que carregou consigo um pequeno exército.

Na mesma hora em que chegou o memorando avisando da traição de Hastur e a declaração de motim da Seção, Gabriel ligou de novo.

-Porra, cara, você não tem um bom timing!! Que foi agora, caralho?

-Bel, não usa essa linguagem comigo que me magoa profundamente. Tem como assinar uma permissão para o Aziraphale ir até aí buscar o Crowley?

-Mano, pior hora para um anjo descer ao Inferno. Azazel incentivou um motim na Seção e vamos entrar em Guerra Civil.

-DE NOVO?

-Gabe, nós não somos como seus veadinhos do Paraíso que se distraem do tédio tocando harpa. Aqui a gente cria intriga e estoura guerrinhas. Seleção natural pra combater a superpopulação, tá ligado?

-Bárbaros, isso é o que vocês são. Bom, ele vai de qualquer jeito, armado até os dentes. Se vocês tiverem sorte, ele pode até ajudar.

-Beleza. Fala pra ele chegar junto de armadura e espada já em punho que o diabo tá solto por aqui, se é que você me entende. - e desligou.

Aziraphale faltava arrancar os cabelos de preocupação e ansiedade. Miguel segurou-o pelos pulsos e apertou:

-Lembre-se que o maior triunfo de um guerreiro é o sangue frio. Se você chegar lá desesperado é o fim antes de qualquer começo.

-Sim, sim. Sem dúvida. Não vou ter problemas com a luta em si, meu treinamento está inscrito em mim, a memória muscular não vai me faltar. Mas se ele estiver ferido? Se algum dos demônios já fez algo contra ele? Meu Deus, essa incerteza...

-Tem que ter fé, Zira. Se já tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, você teria sentido. Vamos abrir um portal pra você economizar sua energia angélica. Não hesite se precisar de ajuda.

-Oh, sim! Apesar do que Belzebu pensa sobre nós, adoramos uma boa luta também. A chefe não precisa saber, entramos, cutucamos uns demônios e saímos. Ia ser bem divertido!!

Aziraphale até tentou entrar no portal com essa vibração positiva dos Arcanjos, mas ele estava muito preocupado. Além do que, o Inferno não tinha nada que ajudasse a manter qualquer pensamento bom. Era uma atmosfera opressiva, o ressentimento pairava no ar feito neblina, nem precisava do aviso “_Deixai toda esperança vós que entrais!_” (¹)

Aziraphale, mantendo sua aura angelical baixa, procurou por Crowley. Um resquício da assinatura energética do preternatural esposo respondeu num ponto distante. Estendendo as asas mas procurando não dispersar a atenção do seu entorno, Zira foi ao encontro dela.

Enquanto isso, Crowley saía de um outro portal no jardim do chalé. O símbolo de alerta de intruso que Miguel deixou começou a brilhar no Céu. Quando Anthony foi abrir a porta da cozinha, estava cercado por um arcanjo e sete anjos de armadura.

-Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

-EU é que pergunto!! Onde você se meteu até agora, que Aziraphale foi até o Inferno te buscar?

-O QUÊ??????? Como assim, como vocês permitiram? Tá tendo uma rebelião infernal lá embaixo. Eu demorei porque tive que desviar horrores das batalhas. Parecia que todas as vezes que eu ia abrir um portal pra casa tinha uma briga no caminho.

-Ele foi armado e é um Principado bem treinado. Deixamos uma runa com ele, caso precise de ajuda.

-Vou atrás dele. Na outra vez levaram ele direto para Belzebu, ele não conhece o Inferno como um todo. Só me faltava essa... - e abriu o portal pro Inferno novamente.

O Principado percebeu exatamente isso. Cada vez que ele chegava perto da assinatura energética de Crowley, era um rastro apenas, pista fria. Até que ele se deu conta que estava no caminho para o prédio de Belzebu. E as coisas pareciam bem quentes por lá. Procurou discretamente VER se o amado esposo estava lá, sem chamar a atenção, mas os contendores estavam sendo expulsos da área. Quando ele percebeu, estava sendo arrastado pela turba em fuga.

Que só parou no prédio de Azazel, que estava furioso por não conseguir derrubar Belzebu. Como todo chefe frustrado em seus intentos, começou a descontar em todos os pobres diabos que via pela frente. Esses, acostumados ao tratamento, deixavam. Apenas um tentou escapar disfarçadamente, foi pego e trazido à presença de um dos Supremos.

-Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui? Se não é aquele pet gordo do Crowley...

Hastur já ficou de antena ligada ao ouvir o nome que mais odiava nos três reinos.

-Que OUSADIA! Meu nome é Aziraphale e eu sou um Principado do Exército Celeste. EXIJO que soltem o demônio Crowley e a mim!

-Soltemos o Crowley? Mas não estamos... - Azazel viu o sinal que Hastur lhe fez com o canto dos olhos e sorriu, malicioso. - … a fim de obedecer nenhuma das suas exigências, seu anjo petulante. Você não tem nenhum poder aqui. PRENDAM-NO! Vamos deixá-lo na cela com seu precioso demônio.

Aziraphale foi conduzido por Hastur e Azazel até uma cela onde já estava presa outra criatura. Estava suja de sangue, mas dava pra ver ainda os cabelos ruivos. O anjo sentiu seu coração humano diminuir diante daquilo. Mas sua aura angélica, acostumada ao combate, começou aumentar. Azazel colocou a mão em seu ombro e apertou:

-Diminua agora a vontade de luta, Principado, ou exterminaremos Crowley na sua frente. Temos água benta estocada para momentos como esse.

Podia ser um blefe mas também podia ser real. Sem tirar os olhos do ser acorrentado na parede, Aziraphale respirou fundo. Hastur entrou na cela e ergueu o demônio preso pelos cabelos. Zira gemeu:

-Crowley…

-Dê-me seus pulsos, anjo. Este par de correntes especiais é capaz de anular os poderes de qualquer criatura, anjo ou demônio.

-Mas…

-HASTUR! Arranque as asas desse infeliz!!

-NÃO! Eu… eu me submeto. - e Aziraphale estendeu as mãos.

Para o seu supremo horror, mesmo depois das algemas fechadas, Hastur colocou o pé sobre os joelhos do preso para dar suporte ao movimento de alavanca e arrancou uma das asas. O demônio gritou, agoniado e o glamour em volta dele se desfez.

-Esse não é o Crowley!!

-Claro que não. É um pobre diabo qualquer, mas é o tipo de ilusão que todo demônio sabe fazer ao tentar alguém. Nosso combustível é o desespero, meu caro Principado, e você chegou aqui irradiando preocupação.

-Agora eu terei minha vingança, e dupla, olha que delícia. Vou quebrar você na porrada e depois jogarei seu corpo usado aos pés daquele infeliz. Eu sou um Duque do Inferno, ele meramente um Conde, onde já se viu ele ser mais poderoso que eu?

-Porque o valor dele é bem maior que o seu, que é somente baseado no Título não na pessoa?

-Você é bem atrevido para alguém que vai ser torturado até a morte, anjo.

-E você me subestima, Lorde Hastur, se acha que eu vou facilitar sua vida, só porque eu estou acorrentado e sem poderes angelicais. - os olhos azuis esverdeados brilharam – Quando você quiser.

-Oras, seu… - e o demônio se lançou contra o anjo, garras à amostra, visando o peito.

Aziraphale aproveitou o impulso para segurá-lo pelos braços, raspá-lo pela parede e rodando, enviá-lo de volta a Azazel. Que parou o outro no ar, achando graça.

-Passou raspando, Hastur. Tenta de novo.

MALDITO ANJO. Eu vou…- E dessa vez, com ultravelocidade, chegou junto para dar um murro no queixo de Aziraphale. Que pegou, mas ao mesmo tempo, Hastur foi jogado de volta por uma joelhada no estômago.

-Ele é bom!! - Azazel aplaudiu – Muito bem treinado.

-Apesar da sua diversão, Lorde Azazel, não vou deixar um maldito anjo me humilhar dessa forma. - E estalando os dedos, não só apareceram correntes nos tornozelos de Zira, como todas foram encurtadas até perto da parede, restringindo muito seus movimentos.

A partir daí, durante mais de 15 minutos, Hastur usou Aziraphale como saco de areia, socando-o em todas as partes moles que alcançou. Levou duas cabeçadas para aprender a não abrir a guarda, mas no final, o placar estava desfavorável para o anjo. O sangue pingava de um corte no supercílioesquerdo e o olho abaixo estava bem inchado e preto. Havia um corte feio também no canto direito do lábio, a bochecha aberta dois centímetros. As garras também tinham cortado seu abdomen e coxa esquerda. O joelho direito estava inchado, resultado da tíbia quebrada.

Azazel estava de braços cruzados na outra parede, entediado.

-Não chega, não, Hastur?

-NÃO! Eu quero deixar esse filé tão batido e ensanguentado que quando o outro for recuperar não reconheça. E se desespere, achando que seu precioso anjo desincorporou. Aliás, vou soltá-lo da parede e arrancar as asas imaculadas dele.

Mas assim que as correntes e o próprio anjo caíram ao chão, o ar da cela mudou. De dor e desespero passou a ser puro ódio e raiva. Aquela raiva não era humana nem angelical. Hastur conhecia bem aquela assinatura energética.

-Conde Crowley! Que surpresa agradável, estava aqui BATENDO um papo com seu amigo anjo. - Quando ele se virou, odiou o arrepio de medo e nojo que sentia sempre que via o outro em sua forma diabólica completa.

Era inevitável, visto que sapos temem seus predadores. Crowley estava com a metade inferior do corpo naquilo que Azira chamou de Anaconda Jurássica, e mesmo a outra metade antropomorfizada exibia aqui e ali escamas. Os olhos amarelos estavam flamejando de ódio e as presas tinham crescido tanto que não cabiam na boca. (²) Suas palavras trovejaram no ar:

-Afassstessse dele agora messsssssmo, Hassssssssstur.

-Quer tomar o lugar dele, meu caro Conde? Eu estava esperando mesmo por um momento em que eu pudesse lhe dar uma lição. Vingar o MEU companheiro Ligur.

-Sssseu companheiro era um fraco, um lambe ssssaco inútil, que fassssssszia tudo que você mandava, messsssssssmo que não houvesssssse sssssssssentido.

-Oras, seu...

Crowley passou por Hastur, enrolou a cauda no demonio, abraçou o corpo quebrado de Aziraphale e colocou com cuidado num canto com palhas, para que não fosse atingido pela briga. Apertou um pouco mais o outro, mas precisou soltar por conta de uma facada em suas escamas. Sorriu com o canto da boca, soltando o ar de forma irônica:

-Uma vesssszzz traíra...

Hastur veio pra cima de Crowley com a faca e as garras, tentando cortar ao máximo e cegá-lo, o que viesse primeiro. Mas o outro tinha um corpo flexível, garras e presas dispostas a abrir o duque do inferno ao meio.

Sangrando e já sem um olho, Hastur tentou um último trunfo:

-Azazel, ARRANQUE AS ASAS DESSE ANJO MALDITO, NÃO FIQUE SÓ ASSISTINDO!!

Crowley cravou as presas no pescoço de Hastur arrancando metade, deixando a cabeça pendurada apenas por um fio de pele e seu olhar flamejante se levantou para o Comandante.

Azazel estava com a mão estendida para uma asa de Aziraphale, mas congelado no movimento.

-Você não tem poder para tanto, Crowley. Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

Uma voz melodiosa se fez ouvir:

-EU estou acontecendo aqui.

-Lorde Lúcifer!!

-Olá, Estrela da Manhã.

-Olá, querido. Que dia infernal você está tendo, não? Ufa. Azazel, Belzebu fez uma reclamação formal e bem chata, diga-se de passagem, se queixando de você e desse traíra cagão que você achou que valia a pena acoitar. Então, porque eu precisei ler e assinar aquela papelada do cacete toda, vou deixar vocês dois sofrerem a punição celeste pra aprenderem que EU ODEIO perder tempo com formulários e petições. Principado Aziraphale, se você deixar seu corpo humano dolorido por alguns momentos, eu agradeceria sua ajuda agora.

-O prazer é todo meu, Lorde Lúcifer, mas se eu estender meu poder angélico aqui, Crowley vai sofrer os efeitos também e...

-Querido, deixa eu te dar um spoiler de leve: ele já foi um dos Arcanjos mais poderosos do Céu. Além do que ele tem o dom de cura. Vai dar umas chamuscadas aqui e ali, mas nada que não se resolva em casa depois. Libera tudo que puder, Zira meu bem. Hastur, hasta la vista, baby. Azazel, te prepara porque VAI DOER. - e a gargalhada maliciosa e maligna do grande Senhor do Inferno ecoou na cela.

Do corpo estendido no chão, ergueu-se uma forma etérea, com as asas bem estendidas. Crowley largou Hastur como quem se livra de um saco de batatas, voltou à sua forma primitiva primeira, depois estendeu suas próprias asas negras e formou uma barreira de proteção com elas,

-Manda ver, anjo.

Azazel sentiu seu corpo tremer e seus dentes bater involuntariamente. Não era medo, mas a pressão da energia que o Principado estava despendendo. Aziraphale suspirou e ergueu os braços com as palmas pra cima. Seus mil olhos apareceram por um instante, iluminando toda a cela. Na palma da mão direita, apareceu e foi saindo a lâmina de uma espada que ao chegar à empunhadura, pegou fogo. O tórax do anjo se expandiu, assim como seus ombros e a cabeça. Os cabelos cacheados cresceram até formar uma juba. Três olhos azuis encararam Azazel e a mão da espada inclinou-se para trás. Apenas um golpe e o Segundo Comandante caiu no chão cortado ao meio. O leão celestial virou-se então e rugiu, alto e longamente. A vibração ecoou pelo inferno todo. Dentro da cela, Hastur se desintegrou.

A voz de Lúcifer se fez ouvir novamente:

-Por todos os círculos do Inferno!! Que potência! Eu estou bem longe mas tive um orgasmo delicioso com esse rugido agora. Crowley? Você está aí ainda? Nossa, precisamos conversar sobre compartilhar esse anjo gostoso com os amigos. Uau, Lúcifer aprova esse rugido!! Bom, crianças, agradeço por terem sujado suas mãos por mim porque tem pragas que não merecem meu suor nem da Mazikeen. O meu agradecimento vai ser deixar vocês perto de casa. Bye, bye!!

Crowley gemeu, estralando os ossos do pescoço e dos ombros.

-Depois que a adrenalina baixa... Lúcifer podia ter sido mais legal e curado suas feridas, aquele bastardo, mas não, vamos deixar o anjo sofrer mais um pouco. Zira, vou montar uma tenda aqui no jardim pra não ter que te remover e mexer mais ainda. Primeiro eu vou tirar o veneno demoníaco das garras do Hastur dos seus cortes, senão você não vai conseguir se curar. Pronto. Agora eu fecho seus cortes, conserto esses ossos e pronto, tá novinho em folha de novo.

-Exausto, Amado. - gemeu o outro. - Eu te machuquei?

-Me senti uma picanha na grelha, mas tudo bem. Acho que se a gente dormir por umas semanas tudo melhora.

-Me parece um bom plano.

-Eu sempre fui um bom planejador.

-Só precisa planejar umas rotas de fuga melhores...

-Foi azar, só isso. NUNCA MAIS vá ao Inferno, anjo. Nem por mim.

-Não quero discutir isso agora. Só me abraça e vamos dormir.

-Sim, vamos. Boa noite, meu anjo.

Em volta deles, sete anjos desembainharam as espadas para garantir que nada nem ninguém atrapalhasse seu sono.

“_Nenhum mal te alcançará, desgraça alguma chegará à tua tenda. Porque aos seus anjos Ela dará ordens ao teu respeito, para que guardem em todos os teus caminhos”._ (³)

N/A: (¹) A Divina Comédia, Inferno, Canto 3, Dante Alighieri.

(²) Praticamente, um Boitatá. (³) Salmo 91.

04/11/2019


	5. De um demônio de outra Dimensão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este é o único capítulo que não foi necessário raptar ninguém. Só vou fazer uma batalhazinha para dar vazão a ideias legais para fanarts mitológicos. Espero que vocês se divirtam lendo como eu me diverti escrevendo. Deu um pouco de trabalho por conta de mudar a batalha final várias vezes.

**EPISÓDIO 05 – De Um Demônio de Outra Dimensão (Modo Ultimate) **

Apesar de tratado, o dedo queimado de Anátema continuava latejando. Como um lembrete daquela sensação estranha. Ela não conseguiu entrar em contato com Aziraphale e Crowley por duas semanas seguidas. E quando se diz entrar em contato significa que de modo algum ela conseguia chegar perto do chalé. Havia mesmo uma barreira de proteção em volta deles. O que só aumentou a sensação de coisa errada.

Após duas semanas de sono ininterrupto dentro da tenda, Aziraphale acordou, agradeceu aos anjos de guarda, levou a serpente adormecida para dentro de casa e checou as mensagens recebidas. Enquanto tomava um café da manhã reforçado, ligou para Anátema.

-Olá, minha querida. Desculpe não responder antes, mas aconteceram algumas coisas e nós fomos forçados a parar para recarregar.

-Acho que nós precisamos conversar, Azira. Sobre essas coisas e muito mais.

-Oh, céus. Então venha aqui, porque eu ainda estou com fome. Trocamos informações durante o almoço.

Newton arregalou os olhos para a mesa que parecia um banquete romano:

-Está esperando mais alguém?

-Não. Mas dispendemos muita energia há duas semanas atrás e estamos todo esse tempo sem comer. Quando Crowley acordar ele vai precisar repor. Podem comer à vontade.

Omitindo algumas partes violentas desnecessárias, o anjo contou à bruxa sobre o encontro na sua antiga livraria e a altercação no inferno. Anátema suspirou:

-Mas mesmo com tudo teoricamente resolvido, eu ainda sinto que a aura do planeta está contaminada, Aziraphale.

-Ainda não estou completamente desperto, minha querida, mas compreendo sua preocupação. Algo está latejando na minha nuca e me deixa inquieto.

-A sua inquietude não me deixa descansar, Anjo. - Crowley veio literalmente rastejando do quarto.

Como não estava com as feições demoníacas, seu corpo de serpente não assustava Newton ou Anátema.

-Amado, eu sei que sua vontade é ficar em forma de serpente completa, engolir metade da mesa e voltar a hibernar pra fazer a digestão, mas eu não recomendo essas ações. Anátema e eu temos certeza que algo está para acontecer, BEM RUIM e vamos precisar de toda ajuda possível. Sinto tanto, amor meu, mas coma devagar, por favor?

-Você sabe arruinar o banquete de alguém. Mas eu também estou sentindo. São sentimentos bem ruins para não fazer os nervos demoníacos latejarem. Ao mesmo tempo, disfarçam a fonte para não serem descobertos. Ovos, carne mal passada e verduras amargas. Você sabe mimar uma serpente, Anjo.

-Eu tenho uns anos de experiência, Amado.

Enquanto isso, em um lugar onde Linhas de Ley se cruzam, uma seita secreta se reúne para avaliar os resultados de suas últimas ações. O círculo intermediário se ocupa em esconder os vestígios de atividade paranormal usando a energia dos iniciantes, enquanto os anciãos verificam se já é possível atingir o objetivo final.

-Tudo pronto para abrir o portal, Mestre J.

-Finalmente. As criaturas sobrenaturais deste mundo se anulam mutuamente. Não seria possível tomarmos o poder sobre a Terra controlando-os. Mas assim que trouxermos um ser de outra dimensão, ninguém mais além de nós saberá domá-lo e poderemos finalmente assumir as rédeas deste planeta. Eliminaremos toda a magia, religião e filosofia discordantes de nossas ideias e implantaremos a paz definitiva.

Gritos de apoio e aplausos entre a multidão. Era um momento muito emocionante. Os anciãos verificam os sigilos de contenção e dominação pela última vez e pedem a concentração e conexão de todos os presentes. O portal começa a criar vida, um brilho pequeno que vai aumentando de intensidade. E...

… no chalé, a forma astral de Aziraphale sobe e abre uma barreira de defesa sobre a mesa, protegendo dentro Crowley, Anátema e Newton. Anthony reage em segundos voltando à forma humana, assustado.

-Anjo?

-Amado, mil perdões. Instinto de defesa. Algo muito mais muito maligno mesmo entrou na Terra. E está sugando a energia vital dos humanos sensitivos. Eu queimei você?

-Em algum lugar sinto ardência, mas foi mais o susto. Temos que instalar uma proteção para nossos avatares físicos e Anátema. Newt fica dentro só por garantia.

-Adam!

-Calma, Anjo. Uma coisa de cada vez. Belzebu já está me chamando também. Ô inferno, até parece que não há protocolos de emergência DURANTE uma emergência!!

-Na verdade, nunca houve uma emergência como a de agora. - Gabriel entrou na cozinha carregando Adam desmaiado no colo – Ele só está meio esgotado em lutar contra essa... coisa. - Gabriel franziu a testa, desgostoso. - Reunião de equipes, Céu E Inferno na Base Aérea de Tadfield, porque a única Linha de Ley ainda não contaminada é a que passa pela Inglaterra.

_Base Aérea de Tadfield, minutos depois:_

-Eu gostaria que eles contivessem a animação.

-Ah, é compreensível. Eles queriam ter lutado no Apocalipse. Precisaram se encolher. Agora vamos lutar contra um inimigo em comum sem precisar se conter.

Aziraphale suspirou:

-Sim, Uriel, mas eles vão MORRER! Morrer mesmo. Enquanto não derrotarmos aquela COISA ele vai sugar a energia de cada anjo e demônio que ele puser as mãos.

-Humanos idiotas e sua eterna vontade de fazer valer só sua opinião. Abriram o portal e foram os primeiros a morrer! - Sandalphon colocou o elmo e saudou os companheiros com uma curta reverência – Meus caros, aconteça o que acontecer, foi um prazer lutar ao lado de vocês.

-Sim! Aziraphale, eu entendo que você odeie violência e batalhas, mas faça o que você nasceu para fazer: defenda os que você ama! - Uriel bateu no ombro dele e também foi para a linha de frente.

Lúcifer, Gabriel e Miguel estavam de braços cruzados observando as tropas. Crowley estava um passo atrás com Belzebu, cada um em sua armadura infernal.

-Generais! - Aziraphale se posicionou em frente a eles – eu ainda não concordo com os protocolos de batalha.

Belzebub deu uma curta risada de escárnio:

-Levando-se em conta que você pode ser o único a restar se vencermos.

-Por isso mesmo! Tem que haver outro jeito.

Gabriel ergueu uma das mãos:

-Bel, não seja assim. Também não me agrada sacrificar você primeiro nesse matadouro celestial. Se você tiver qualquer plano VÁLIDO, Aziraphale, esse é o momento. Mas seja breve porque o tempo está se esgotando rápido.

Os protocolos de batalha eram simples: os Quatro Arcanjos iam colocar o máximo de suas energias celestiais na lâmina da segunda espada de Aziraphale, Darna Lann(¹). Ele estava tão acostumado a lutar só com Nèamhaidh (²) que até ele se esquecia que sim, era capaz de combater com duas espadas. Mas até isso acontecer, anjos e demônios iam ser absorvidos por aquele ser de outra dimensão.

-Eu... poderia fundir a minha essência com a de Crowley, nos tornarmos algo como um ser mitológico com corpo de leão, metade humano, para brandir a Nèamhaidh claro, com a força de vocês.

-Se desse tempo eu até declamaria aquele trecho da Sociedade do Anel aqui, mas só vou dizer, anjo, você tem o meu arco. - Lúcifer fez uma reverência com os braços abertos e invocou seu poder – Eu sou Lúcifer Morningstar, Estrela da Manhã e essa lâmina carrega minha força. - Colocou a mão sobre o braço de Aziraphale.

-Eu sou Gabriel, eu sou a Estrela do Meio Dia e essa lâmina carrega a minha força.

-Eu sou Michael, eu sou a Estrela do Crepúsculo e essa lâmina carrega a minha força.

Crowley suspirou, abriu seus dois pares de asas e sacudiu a cabeça. O cabelo desceu pelas costas e as suas sardas começaram a brilhar. Aziraphale quase chorou, porque era seu Amado, em toda sua plenitude.

-Eu sou Raphael, eu sou o Senhor de todas as Estrelas e essa lâmina carrega a minha força.

Aziraphale abriu os braços e pediu, gentilmente:

-Agora venha a mim, Amado. Permita que a minha essência se una a sua, até que sejamos um só elemento.

Eles deixaram de ter uma imagem residual de seus avatares humanos para se tornarem pura energia por um instante. Após um rearranjo Raphael olhou para seu novo corpo, entre um centauro e a esfinge de Tebas, o corpo de leão mas da cintura pra cima era um homem com quatro braços. As asas tinham os olhos de Aziraphale. Ele ergueu um dos braços e Nèamhaidh saiu da palma de sua mão.

“_Preparado, anjo?” - _ele questionou sua consciência.

“_É agora ou nunca, Amado!” _

Ver o leão celestial sempre erguia o moral das tropas. A batalha foi dura e sangrenta, mas três das mãos de Crowley/Aziraphale sempre tinham um sigilo preparado enquanto ele golpeava com a espada.

Uma hora em que o demônio da outra dimensão pegou nosso herói pelo pescoço, o rabo do leão se tornou uma serpente e mordeu o braço dele, injetando veneno demoníaco.

“_Belo golpe, Amado”_

E uma outra vez que ele quis derrubar Crowley/Aziraphale de costas, não calculou que as garras do leão se voltassem contra ele, despedaçando quanto de corpo energético encontrou.

Ao final da batalha, Crowley pediu a Aziraphale que se transformasse com ele, e foi a Anaconda Jurássica, agora multiplicada ao infinito, que se enrolou no demônio e o estrangulou, sugando toda sua energia. Ao cair desgastado no chão, a Nèamhaidh já estava novamente na mão de Crowley cortando-o na diagonal e sugando sua essência pra dentro dela.

Um leão com rabo de serpente e dois pares de asas rugiu no campo de batalha, sendo aclamado por ambos os exércitos. Por todo o mundo, haviam anjos da guarda exaustos por defenderem seus sensitivos e não deixarem eles virarem alimento para o demônio de fora, mas as baixas foram bem poucas. Logo o pessoal já estava energizando as Linhas de Ley para voltarem a correr saudáveis.

-Onde já se viu, contaminarem as fontes de energia? Já não basta contaminarem a água física?

Nossos arcanjos exaustos pretendiam tirar férias. Belzebu prometeu a Lúcifer tomar conta do Inferno direitinho pra que ele ficasse de folga.

Adam se recuperou logo e assim que Aziraphale e Crowley voltaram aos seus avatares humanos, eles foram embora. Os maridos inefáveis fizeram um último círculo de proteção em volta do chalé, Crowley voltou à forma de serpente, engoliu o máximo de comida que conseguiu, se enrolou em volta de Aziraphale e combinaram acordar dali a três meses. O anjo, exausto, sorriu enquanto se ajeitava nos anéis da cobra:

-Amado, precisamos misturar nossas essências mais vezes. Foi uma experiencia fascinante.

-Foi (bocejo) mas espero que nunca mais seja em combate. Vamos pensar nisso mais tarde. BEM mais tarde.

-Sim. Bom descanso, Crowley querido. Te amo.

-Também te amo, Anjo. Sonha comigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Demônio de outra dimensão, cortesia das histórias do Doutor Estranho. Eu até pensei em nomear as lâminas em Hebraico, mas eu não tenho familiaridade com a língua, então foi em gaélico mesmo. (¹) Duas Lâminas e (²) Celestial. Michael, estrela do Crepúsculo, piada interna.   
Mais uma fic terminada. 01/12/2019.


End file.
